The Kitten's Basket
by katisafluffykitten
Summary: After having defeated Mundus, and Vergil's departure, Dante and Kat decided to part ways. However, when Dante opens his door in a raging storm, a reunion takes place. Although, probably not the way he would have hoped.


**Work Text:**

Flipping over the covers to get the cold side wasn't enough to ease how boiling he was, but he didn't want to shred them off. Then he'd be cold. Sunlight spilled in from the windows, burning his eyes when he opened them. Groaning, he flipped over on to his stomach, burying his face in the pillow. Dante was never a morning person. Although, he supposed he should get up. He didn't want to wake up to find demons surrounding him in the middle of the afternoon again, especially when they saw more of him than they bargained for, but they probably really didn't care. Getting up, he reached for his jeans. He had a daily routine now. Pretty boring. Coffee, breakfast, shower, go kill some demons. Help the human world. Since his seperation from his brother and the medium, Dante just felt more alone than he should. A naive, younger Dante, wouldn't have cared and would have probably jumped at the chance to rule the human world with his brother. But he'd grown. Seen more things. He wasn't exactly sure why he felt so alone. It wasn't like he hadn't been alone for a majority of his life before. Emotions were a dangerous thing to Dante, which is why he never really showed them nor paid much attention to them, but sometimes curiosity overruled his better judgement. Like with Kat, the medium. Who - he wouldn't admit it, but he did - he missed. Probably why he felt so lonely.

"Fucking demons." he scoffed as he killed off the last of them in that ambush. Must be his signature line considering he always said it. Looking up, he saw a herd of humans that had been hiding. He decided it best to just leave them, thinking that saying 'you can go home now' probably wasn't the best line, as no one could really go home anymore. There were demons in every nook and cranny. Round every corner. Time for him to go back to his little hideout, though.

"Damn storm." Dante muttered, as the television blew out. He looked to the clock. It was one in the morning and the storm had been going on since nine o'clock at night. Sighing, he stood up and went to go to the power switch. Just as he came back, there was a knock at his door. Picking up Ebony just incase, he reached for the door handle. He twist it slightly, before flying it open just to point the gun, just to see the silhouette of a figure put their hands up.

"Don't shoot! It's me, it's K- Kat." they yelled over the pouring rain, sounding scared. Dante blinked, surprised and feeling a little bit stupid. Lowering the gun, he put it back on the counter.

"Kat?" he questioned in disbelief over the rain. Beneath her hood, she nodded. Something washed over Dante. Relief, maybe? He was glad she was okay, and safe. Okay, well, maybe not safe. "Fuck are you still doing in the rain? Get in."

Kat made her way in, soaking wet and shivering. Water from her hood and clothes dripped on to the floor. Dante blinked at the sight of her. She looked like a drowned rat. Kat gave him a small smile, grabbing her arms in a futile attempt to warm herself up. Dante returned the smile slightly, before scratching behind his head.

"Jesus, Kat, did you walk in the rain?" he asked. Due to her faint chattering of her teeth, Kat nodded instead of answering. She was cold. Very cold. Freezing might have been a better adjective to use instead of cold. She felt kind of silly, standing in front of Dante, shivering and shaking like a maniac. She had no idea why she came here. He was the first person she thought of. Dante left her standing there for a moment. She could hear rustling and clattering. Finally, she saw he was carrying a towel.

Seeing her the way she was made Dante's heart sink slightly. She looked so... Vulnerable. But, damn, this girl must be cold because she was shivering out of control. He gestured for her to take the towel. Kat reached out with her shivering arms and took it. Leading her to the bathroom, Dante opened the door.

"Just leave your clothes there. I'll get them when you come out." he gestured. Kat nodded and closed the door before stripping herself of her clothing. She reached up and switched the shower on, putting her hand under it to test the temperature before it became warm. Stepping under it, Kat felt the grime and cold wash off of her. In the meanwhile, Dante was trying to find something for her to wear. It wasn't like he kept any women's clothing. Scratching behind his head, he decided that he would just have to give her his. If they were too big, then oh well. He would rather have her in something comfortable than wearing what she had showed up in again. They probably needed a wash. He supposed it was a good thing this place came with a washing machine. Considering it probably would do. It wasn't even his. He found a pair of combat jeans and a black tank top. Eh, they would do. He folded them up - just to be gentleman-like - and lay them at the foot of the door. He heard the click of the shower going off and made his way back around the door.

Stepping out, Kat wrapped the towel around herself. She no longer felt all that cold. With the exception of the air making her feel like that after stepping out of the shower. Drying herself off and wrapping the towel around herself again. Opening the door of the bathroom, she looked down to find a pair of clothes at the door. She supposed they were for her since she didn't think Dante would tell her to leave her clothes there and then not give her any substitutes. If he did, she would probably kick him in the nuts. She leaned down and picked up the clothes. She slipped on the top and the jeans. They hung a little loose around her but she supposed they would considering they were man's clothing. She pulled up the jeans and upturned them a few times so they wouldn't fall down.

Dante wondered if he should do something. Maybe make her something hot to drink. That's what people did, right? When someone who was shivering and cold showed up on your doorstep you gave them hot chocolate or coffee or something. He didn't know what Kat would want, and sadly, he only had coffee. He didn't even know if she liked milk, or no milk. Sugar or no sugar. He supposed it would be best to ask, but he didn't want to sound stupid. Hm, worse things have happened.

"Um, Kat?" he called. Kat was trying to fix the jeans more when she heard her name being called. Wondering what he wanted, she stopped in her motions.

"Yes?" she called back.

"How do you like your coffee?" Dante asked. He wondered how that sounded. That must have sounded completely random and stupid. It sounded alright in his head. Kat was confused, and suspicious but instead of asking questions she answered his.

"Two sugars, no milk." she replied. Dante nodded, relieved that was over.

Holding the cup of coffee in two hands, and a blanket draped around her shoulders that Dante had given her, Kat stared at the window, watching the storm rage outside. Sitting beside her after clearing up the mess he made making coffee, Dante looked at Kat.

"So, are you going to tell me what you're doing here or were you just dropping in?" he asked, giving her a playful smile. Kat drank a bit of the coffee before replying. She didn't look at him when she replied, but instead at the bit of blanket that was on her legs. Fiddling with it, she mumbled something, barely audible. Dante gave her a look of confusion, suggesting he had no idea what she said.

"What?" he asked, ushering her to repeat herself.

"I said; my house was burned down by the demons. I thought I was safe, but I suppose not. I don't know why they did it, but they were still saying your name." she repeated. Dante blinked, confused and surprised. There was a thought that occured to him, though.

"Wait, how could they think I was with you if my scent isn't there?" he asked. Kat shrugged.

"Must've rubbed off on me." she mumbled, taking a sip of her coffee. Dante looked beaten. That was one helluva downer. He supposed this was his fault, but the words Kat said afterwards suggested otherwise.

"Don't beat yourself up about; it's not your fault." she assured when she saw his expression. Finishing the coffee, she set it down on the table. Hm, maybe. But he felt like it was.

Standing in the doorway of his bedroom, Dante looked over at Kat sleeping. He had let her have his bed. He supposed she needed something comfortable to sleep in considering she had walked through torrential rain to find him. She looked peaceful, almost... Unconscious. She hardly moved, which worried him a little. You would think the girl was dead, but that moment of movement reassured him. Thoughts hit him like a tidal wave. He would need to let Kat stay with him, she couldn't go back since by now the place she was staying was probably just remains of ashes. Although when he found her clothes lying on the bathroom, he also found her bag. She still had her spray cans, egg timer and some other things that she had worked on that were probably spells containing ingredients he didn't need to know about. He sat it on the table so she could get it later and put her clothes in the washing machine.

Oh dear. If she was going to stay, they would need to go shopping. Hopefully, she didn't take forever. Collapsing on the sofa, he would have to sort out his priorities so things like that didn't happen to her again.

Priority one; Protect Kat.


End file.
